The New Ending
by My Life. is Limitlesss
Summary: I can't stand knowing Wally died so I redid that part :) * Spoilers for endgame *


Spoilers for Endgame. I refuse to believe that they killed off Wally, you just don't do that. Sadly, I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters.

_Italics is the scarab speaking._

* * *

Watchtower, June 20th

" Recognized Kid Flash B-03 "

North Magnetic Pole, June 20th

" Whatever you do don't slow down until the crystals' is completely neutralized," said Captain Atom over the intercom.

With that Impulse and Flash started circling the crystalized MFD making it look like a tornado. It was starting to glow brighter and brighter with all the kinetic energy, lightning was shooting out it.

" I think it might be working," said Impulse.

" It might be slowing but it's not stopping," said Flash, " Even at our top speed I'm not sure the two of us can create enough kinetic energy."

" Than how about the three of us," said Wally appearing beside them, " I might not be as fast as you two but I can still add some kinetic energy. Besides I can't let the new kid show me up," he said smiling.

" Good man," said Flash smiling. Bart just gave a grim smile.

With that Impulse and Flash took off ahead of Wally. Wally gave a determined grin and started running faster. The bio ship finally appeared and Nightwing, M'gann, Artemis, Superboy, Kaldur, and Blue Beetle ran out.

" Look," said Nightwing pointing to the MFD, " It's working."

_Earth's magnetic field is stabilizing._

" Yes !" shouted Blue.

_But there is a problem, the Kid Flash's__ slow speed is making him an exit for the energy. If he is hit twice more in the next 15 seconds he will not exist._

" What do you mean ?" asked Blue.

_The Kid Flash will no longer be living._

Back with the Speedsters.

" Ahhhh," Wally cried out as he was hit again with a lightning bolt.

" Bart we have to slow down, try to stop some of energy from hitting Wally," said Barry.

" No we don't," said Bart. He super sped over to Wally and pushed him out-of-the-way of a lightning bolt. By doing that though Wally was lifted off his feet and thrown over by the team.

" Ahhh," grimaced Bart.

" Bart what are you doing ?" yelled Barry.

" Getting you guys out of here, you can die being a hero some other time but not today," said Bart as he pushed Barry to.

Meanwhile with the team.

" Ahhh," yelled Wally as he flew towards them. They all gasped as he neared them but M'gann stopped him with her telekinesis. Artemis ran over to him first with the rest of the team on her heels.

" Wally what happened ?" she asked him.

" Bart h-he pushed me," he said still questioning it himself.

" Oh my gosh Wally !" yelled Artemis. That's when they all noticed you could see the scenery behind him.

" Don't worry," said Nightwing, " M'gann shift his density back to ours."

" Right," she said and stuck her hand into Wally's chest, " This might hurt a little."

Wally grimaced but was back to normal.

" Thanks," he said.

The next thing they knew Barry was flying at them to, but he wasn't as lucky and crashed into Wally.

" That kid pushed me !" yelled Barry standing up.

" Look," said Nightwing pointing at the shrinking vortex until it finally disappeared, " he did it."

When they looked they could see Impulse sitting on the ground and Wally and Barry sped over to him.

" What were you thinking !" yelled Barry, " you could have gotten everyone killed."

" Barry !" Wally yelled as he sat next to Bart.

Bart was sitting on the ground a hand to his chest and the other on Wally's shoulder. His shoulders were shaking and he was crying.

" Bart," said Barry in a sympathetic voice.

" We did it Bart it's ok," said Wally.

" Ya, I know," said Bart as he wrapped his arms around Wally in a hug.

The team was running towards them.

" Now would be the time to ask," said Bart looking at Wally who wiped his tears away.

He nodded his head in return. Barry picked Bart up and they walked towards the team.

" We did it," said Kaldur.

" Ya, we did," said Wally turning towards Artemis. He walked and stood in front of her.

" I know this may not be how you pictured it but I couldn't think of any better time," he said and got down on one knee.

" Wally," she gasped.

" Artemis will you marry me ?" he asked.

" Of course," she said and they kissed.

The End

* * *

I think this is at least how that part should have gone. Happy ending.


End file.
